nikitacwfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl's Best Friend
Girl's Best Friend is the ninteenth episode of Nikita, and the ninteenth episode of the first season. It premiered to American audiences on April 21, 2011 at 2.01 million viewers. Synopsis The episode begins with Nathan finding out the truth about Alex, but when Alex suggests that they fake their deaths and disappear, he refuses. Suddenly Jaden shows up and a fight ensures. Alex wakes up from her nightmare and Michael calls her in. Alex is paired with Jaden and the two of them are assigned by Percy to track down Kalume Ungara, a political figure who possesses a fatal nerve toxin. Nikita is frustrated that Michael didn't manage to get Alex out of the mission, but they can still use it as an excuse to fake Alex's death before Percy manages to kill her outright. However, Michael believes that this isn't a suicide mission. Nikita thinks that Division cannot be separated from Percy's actions, but Michael believes that Division can still go on to make a positive difference in the world without Percy's underlying agenda. Jaden and Alex sneak into a party hosted by their target, and Alex tries to plant a bomb in the lab where the toxin is being stored. Kalume brings a woman named Anya to the lab and Alex has to hide. Kalume uses a guard as a test subject and shows Anya how the toxin affects the human body. Anya plans on using the toxin to disrupt an upcoming peace summit, and Alex relays this info to Nikita. Nikita tells her to keep the intel from Michael because he'd only abort the mission, which would mean Alex not being able to fake her death. Jaden and Alex have their covers blown, and Jaden tells Alex that she should just blow up the lab and leave her. Alex wants to do the right thing and save Jaden's life. Jaden, however, doesn't need Alex's help, and kills Kalume in a rain of gunfire. The gunshots attract attention and Jaden and Alex escape. Anya has also escaped the compound, and she has some of the deadly toxin with her. Nikita confronts her and they fight, with Nikita emerging victorious. Nikita disposes of the toxin and tells Kalume's father what his son was planning. Meanwhile, Percy seems to be pleased that the mission was successful, even if they didn't capture Anya. Alex tells Nikita that she's staying at Division for now. Jaden has earned a promotion because she secured some of the toxin for Percy. Memorable Quotes **Michael: Are you telling me you think there's a good side to Division? Nikita: No. Not unless you're running it one day. Michael: Or you are. Nikita: (laughs) Oh...I like windows. We needed this, Michael. It was a good victory. Michael: It was. Nikita: And you got to boss me around again. Michael: Not that you listened. Nikita: Just like old times. **Alex: All I had to do was to press a button. Kalume, the lab, Jaden...they would've all been gone. I'd have been free and clear. Nikita: So what stopped you? Alex: You did. I asked myself, "What would Nikita do?" Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *Kalumay mentions says that, regarding detonation of a weapon, "there's an app for that." This is a typical advertising slogan for arguably more mundane apps. *The title refers to the idea that "diamonds are a girl's best friend." The nerve toxin is disguised as diamonds and worn as earrings by Anya, somehow proving this theory. Music *"Danceflo" by Wafeek *"Drown In The Now (Scoop Deville Remix)" by The Crystal Method ft. Matisyahu *"Last Shot" by Chelsea Tavers *"Love Out Of Lust" by Lykke Li *"Lovesong" by Adele *"The Future" by Electrolightz *"Work That" by Rockie Fresh Cast Main Cast *Maggie Q as Nikita *Shane West as Michael *Lyndsy Fonseca as Alex *Aaron Stanford as Birkhoff *Melinda Clarke as Amanda *Xander Berkeley as Percy *Tiffany Hines as Jaden Guest Cast Zoie Palmer as Anya Reception International Air Dates *'Canada: Thursday, April 21, 2011 on A' External Links Read more: Category:Season One Episodes